Burlap Brothers
by Dittolicous
Summary: AU. Through death and through life, they would forever be brothers.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**Also, all of these were written BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT. Hence, being slightly AU. **

**Burlap Brothers**

----

_"Though we drifted apart in distance I still think of you as being right here. And although we have many new friends, it is our friendship that means the most to me."_

-----

Their friendship was a strange one.

Born from a pair of scissors, nothing less could be expected.

It had been quick, their bond. They came together like two pieces of a puzzle. Still becoming accustomed to his new found life, he didn't understand this strange bond. It confused him, but calmed him at the same time. He felt safe and welcomed around the other burlap figure. He would ask questions about everything and the kitchen sink, and the elder doll would kindly answer. 5 would talk to him with honesty, revealing his fears like never before, even to his kindly mentor and 9 would sooth the half-blind mechanic. Both came to reliy on the other and hid nothing. Everything and nothing was sacred.

It wasn't until later, when 7 coined them as the 'Burlap Brothers' that he came to learn just how deep the bond was.

When the term 'brother' was explained to him, 9 forever looked on at 5 as his elder brother and his greatest friend. There was not a single doubt in his mind that 5 was his brother, and he 5's. The journeyman seemed shocked when the younger stichpunk first called out to him as his brother. At first 9 thought the elder was angry or upset, but when 5's face broke out into the biggest and warmest grin he had ever seen, he knew he was right.

And when 5 affectionately dubbed him 'baby brother', warmth crawled through his very soul.

They were brothers and no one could change that.

This didn't mean they always aw eye to eye.

Often their views did clash. 5, having lived completely under 1's rule, his spirit seemed broken and he was afraid of his own shadow. He doubted every move he made, afraid his screw up would lead to a death. 9, having come to life only recently, was brave to a foolish extant and was willing to try and do all it takes. He feared nothing but a life of fear and hiding. It was often a battle of tug-a-war between them.

But these very differences are what made their friendship all the stronger.

For if the bond could not survive harsh words, what could it survive?

They could always count on the other to place sense into their mind when foolishness and doubt ruled. When one was ready to give up and fall, the other was there to set them back up and help them climb the steep hills of hope. The chains that constricted their souls were strong. One could say the two hearts had melded to one. Nothing could break connection they shared.

Through laughter and tears.

Through whispers and screams.

Through doubt and belief.

Through hate and love.

Through Life and Death.

They would forever be brothers.

----

9 sat there. And stared. His mind was blank. He could only stare at the lifeless body before him.

5.

The mechanic was slack-jawed, covered in cuts and tears. A hole was burned through his patch. His optics, or what was left of them, stared lifelessly at 9. His body was laying on a small rag 4 had found while scavenging. His backpack of weaponry has long been lost.

9 stares.

It couldn't be 5.

It just couldn't be. Not his brother.

His brother was full of life. He was kind, but somewhat dramatic. He loved laughing even in a world full of fear and death. He would sometimes jump him with nougees and pat his head like a child. He looked up to the dearly-departed 2 as his father. He sobbed when he died. Screamed when 1 disgraced the deceased. He smiled when 4 would hug him, just to calm him. He loved sitting in his tower, watching the land through his telescope. He was devastated when it burned down. Sometimes he blew things up. Sometimes they were accidents and sometimes they weren't.

5 was full of life.

That wasn't 5.

But yet it was.

9 reached out, gently taking the elders shoulder. He shook it.

"Hey... Wake up."

It stared at him.

He shook it harder.

"Not funny, 5. Wake up."

Still, nothing.

He put both hands on the it.

"Really, 5! This isn't funny!"

Blank. Nothing.

He grabbed both shoulder roughly.

"Dammit, 5! You have to WAKE UP!!!"

The dolls head lulled side to side from the shaking.

Anguish crossed 9's face.

"PLEASE, PLEASE!!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PLEASE, 5!!!"

"9!"

The young ragdoll was yanked off the unmoving carcase and found himself in slender arms. He watch body flop lifelessly on the ground. He screamed out, trying to pull free from the arms that encircled him, to no avail. He shook and sobbed, crying out to his fallen brethren.

"5!!!"

"9..."

"Please!!! You have to wake up!!!"

"Please, calm down..."

"NO!!! 5, JUST WAKE UP!!!"

"He's dead, 9."

9 froze. He fell limp. 7 slowly let him out of her grip and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his face.

"He's gone."

Her voice was nothing but a gentle whisper. He stared at her then at 5. He lay twisted on his side from his earlier shaking and drop.

"Please, 9..."

"I know...."

Sorrow filled 7's heart at his dead pitch. She gently pulled him close, into a hug. Her hand rubbed in circles on his back. He slumped against her, his body racked with painful sobs. He gripped her tightly, as if she too would leave him. He buried his head against her neck, crying out. He screamed and wailed, every little pain pouring out. 7 could only sit there, holding him close, allowing the pain to flow freely. No mere word would ease his soul.

9's heart throbbed and his mind screamed. The pain kept coming. The images flowing through his mind. Images of 5. Every moment he could think of ran through his mind causing him to wail and weep louder and stronger.

He's gone.

It's hurt.

So much.

The pain will never end.

"G-gone..." He would sobbed.

"I know." She would reply

And they sat there. For hours upon hours. He weeped into her shoulder, she caresses his back. She'd speak soothing nothings into his ear, and he would grip her tighter.

Finally, the storm in him began to clear. Slowly, his mind faded to black, exhaustion taking over. He slumped against 7, falling into a deep sleep. Yet she held him tightly still. She ran her hand up and down his back.

"I know..."

-----

9 groaned. He slowly opened his optics. He stared.

Impossible...

He looked around in shock. No longer was he in 7's gentle arms.

He sat in 5's beloved watch tower.

Clouds floated around him, little streams of the sun peaking through. The wind blew against him. He shook.

How... It had burned down... How could...

"9! You have to see this!"

He froze.

No.

It couldn't be.

No.

He looked over at the voice that called to him.

Impossible.

5.

9 stared.

The journeyman grinned and motioned for him to come over to his telescope.

"You gotta' check this out, 9!"

Slowly, the young stichpunk moved closer. He couldn't take his eyes off the elder. He reached 5, who then motioned for him to look though the scope. With a gentle nudge, he broke his stare and did so.

He saw....

Them....

6... and... 3....

2.... and... 8...

They sat together, around a small pond. 2 appeared to be chatting happily at 6, who looked be chasing a small, colorfully winged creature. Whether or not he was paying attention, 2 didn't seem to mind. 3 was looking around, holding a flower. He frowned then ran to 8. Gently, he tugged at his arm, his optics blinking. 8 grinned and hoisted the little one onto his should, causing a smile to burst on to his face. He raised the flower high into the air, then tossed it. It swirled, it's petals flying off. 6 and 2 took quick notice. 6 began lunging to catch each petal as 2, 3, and 8 laughed.

What...

"It's simple really."

9 looked back at 5. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

5 smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're free."

9 looked at 5, confusion on his face.

"We're free, 9. We're safe and happy."

"But... 5..."

5 gave 9 a sorrowful smile. His body began misting away, along with the tower.

"And we're waiting..."

9 gasped, trying to reach out and grab his brother.

"5!!! Please!!! Don't leave me!!! You can't!!!"

By now, most everything had mist away, leaving only barely half of 5's body.

"9, we'll meet again, I promise. But right now, you're needed. They need you. And you have to be strong, okay? You're the savior, 9..."

His body disappeared and 9 wailed.

"5!!!"

"We're safe, brother. Save them."

-----

9's optics flew open. He looked around. He was laying on his back, half on the very rag 5 had laid on.

5...

His heart fell. It was only a dream...

He went to move only to realize a pair of arms were wrapped around him. He turned slightly. 7 was laying against him, her optics shut. Her chest rose gently. She was asleep. Curled against 7, 4 also lay fast asleep. A small smile crossed his face.

"Rest, boy."

9 looked up.

"1..."

1's tired optics stared at 9 as he stood over him. The elder sat down next to him.

"Rest. He wouldn't want you tearing into yourself like this."

Words from his dream came back.

'We're safe, brother. Save them.'

The young savior stared for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah..."

-----  
THE END


End file.
